


"Or Sex With Friends?"

by Freya1970



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Get some Decker, Hell Freezes Over, Inspired by A Reddit Meme, No Going Backwards, No Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: "Well good, what are we waiting for?"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	"Or Sex With Friends?"

"We are not doing it in this dead kid's bed. Or any other bed in this dorm room. Or any bed at this college. Or in any nearby closet. We're both adults; we can figure out the logistics of our first time after this case."

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Um, guys...I'm, you know, still here, with like the rest of the forensic team. You know, with the dead kid's body is still in the bed here too."

"Lucifer, I think that this thing between us, it's starting to affect how we handle our jobs and our partnership. So let's just face this head-on as any other normal consenting adults would."

"Wait, where are you going, Lucifer? We're in the middle of a murder investigation here."

"Well, I'm going to figure out a way back to Hell. Just make sure, well, you know, it has indeed frozen over."

"Method actors. Man, I tell you, If Lucifer wasn't so hot, I think he was just some rich dude that was so bored with his life who found it fulfilling solving murders with some former b-list actress who he fell for after watching her in a movie where she took off her top. He fell in love for the first--wait who are are you texting so frantically?"

"Lucifer."

"Oh no, you are not canceling on him. You are going through with this, girl."

"I can't reach him anyway."

"What? Why not?"

"He's blocked my number."

"Girl, yum. It looks like he's not letting you out off the so-called proverbial hook after all. Go on, Decker, get some of that crazy handsome devil loving."

"Or he's in trouble... Ella can you call Dan and have him come over to take over this case for now. I got to go find out what happened to Lucifer."

"Sure thing, Decker."

"Alright, I just talked to one of my siblings, and it appears that Hell has indeed frozen over. So come on, Detective, I booked us a suite at the nearest luxury hotel."

"But what about the case?"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you've put Dan on the case, so I'm certain that it will remain unsolved until we've finished with one another. So, see you in about a week, Ms. Lopez."

"A week? Lucifer..."

"Oh yes, Maze will be watching over your offspring."

"Of course she will."

"Miss Lopez, would you please inform the Lieutenant at the station, that Detective Decker and her civilian consultant will be taking a leave absence for a while. I'll be hiring our replacements shortly. Thank you."

"You're unbelievable!"

"I know, but we can't let this chance pass us by."

"Are you that desperate to bone me?"

"More than I'm letting on, actually."

"Alright, fine. Fine. Let's do this, and then we'll be back to find out who killed this kid."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, not for a while, at least."

"And why's that?"

"Well, you'll probably be too tired to get out of bed for the next day or two, maybe even a week."

"I can't believe you!"

"Trust me, Detective, you will soon after we arrive at our hotel."


End file.
